


Untitled Story of my D&D Character

by me_v3



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Kobold (D&D)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_v3/pseuds/me_v3
Summary: This is a personal recount of a transformative part of my character's life, or an autobiography. It's an idea I had a while back, so I thought I'd type out a few hundred words and see how the Internet likes it. I willcontinuethis story. (By the way, my character is a guy, and his name is Zarren!)UPDATE 31-10-2019: I fixed some awkward/wrong grammar in chapter 1, and added a few little details. Chapter 2 coming by 1-1-2020.UPDATE 25-12-2019: Chapter 2 has been posted. I don't have an ETA on chapter 3.





	1. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarren the kobold leaves his home.

My name is Zarren. I am a kobold from the caves in the Crags, a mountain range Northeast of Neverwinter. Those caves were once my home; now, I live wherever life takes me.

 

I never shared the opinions of my Kobold brethren, whether they be of our religion, the hateful way we live, or romance. It was these differences that eventually pushed me from my clan. From a young age, I gained these differences as a result of my avid reading of literature from several different cultures, from human to dragonborn. Even my reading itself was strange, compared to my clanmates who learned to break rocks and scavenge all day. Luckily, I had a few understanding friends, who helped me with my burgeoning interest in outside things. It was those same friends who helped me gather the supplies and knowledge I needed to permanently leave that cave. Of course, that meant leaving my dearest clanmates, and the only person I would ever…

 

I'll get to that later.

* * *

I check my compass again, ensuring my heading is still Southwest. I have been walking for at least five hours at this point, and my legs are getting tired. I had hoped to only be walking for four hours, which is what the cartographer back at the cave estimated the walking time to be.

 

" _Mental note: never trust someone who's barely been outside to make a map. I guess they were only good at making cave maps._ " 

 

Even after walking Southwest for so long, I haven't met the Southbound road. I remember that I still have to head south on that road for another several hours to reach Neverwinter. Soon, both to my dismay and relief, the growing light of dawn catches my dark-adapted eyes. I decide to camp in a nearby heavily forested grove of oak trees. I choose this over the latter: suffering the harshness of sunlight for an ungodsly amount of time.

 

" _Is this difficulty worth it?_ " I ask myself, knowing my own response.

 

" _Of course it is._ " I unnecessarily respond.

 

" _But you had everything you needed back home_ " I try to reason.

 

" _You seem to forget that you would have been ousted regardless of whether it was your choice or not._ "

 

...

 

" _Why am I even having this discussion, what's done is done._ " I'm finished talking to myself.

 

To distract myself, I decide to take inventory. I have a kobold-sized shoulder-slung knapsack with 30 GP, a dagger, a small amount of dried meat, and a waterskin with water. Being a reptilian, my biology allows for me conserve water very well, and I only need to eat every few days to sustain myself. I purposely gloss over a charcoal drawing given to me by _him_. I don't want to feel more pain than I already am.

 

Soon, I drift to sleep, deep in the protective shade of the ancient gnarled oaks. I sleep through almost the entire day, awaking to the moon and the last of dusk shining scantily through the canopy. I decide to start my travels again.

 

I follow this cycle of walk, grief, sleep for three days, almost four times as long as I estimated, until I finally reach the southbound road.

 

" _I should have enough time tonight to make it all the way to Neverwinter!_ " I get excited.

 

 The constant miasma of giving up everything I've ever known leaves me as the deliberation of what I'm actually going to do once I reach the city takes hold of my mind.


	2. The Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarren reaches the city, and has his first human encounter. It goes smoothly enough.

I reach the city of Neverwinter only a few hours after reaching the southbound road. I had hoped this would leave me time to find a place to get on my legs in Neverwinter, but it being very early morning means nobody was out. I am beginning to realize that my sensitivity to the sun will be a hindrance. To pass the time, I aimlessly wandered about the city, marveling at the gigantic structures seemingly defying gravity, and making note of possible points of interest. Soon, there are some beginnings of the bustling of the day. It's dawn now, and I find myself in an area of Neverwinter called Protector's Enclave. There appear to be many shops, inns, and taverns here.

 

" _Perfect._ " I think.

 

I rush to the first inn I see. The sign above the entrance reads "The Wandering Serpent Inn". As I enter, I am greeted by the disgruntled face of a burly human who wasn't more than a couple feet taller than me.

 

"Do you belong to someone?" he asks me in a gruff voice, seemingly annoyed.

 

"No…?" I answer in a kobold's characteristic yippy voice.

 

"...What?" The keeper asks, obviously not expecting me to say anything.

 

"I don't belong to anyone, I'm here to rent a room." After saying this, I walk over to the counter, with my eyes just barely reaching the countertop.

 

"Sorry about that, I haven't ever seen a talking kobold before. All I see of your kind work in places like this, and I can never understand what they say." He apologizes. "Yes, the room. That'll be three silver a night." he awkwardly continues.

 

I reach into my bag and hand the innkeeper three gold. "I'll take ten nights." I request.

 

"...Thank you. Your room is up the stairs, second room on the left." the innkeeper says while handing me a key, clearly still disconcerted by me.

 

"What's your name, by the way?" I ask in earnest. "Mine's Zarren" I add.

 

"The name's Hezud." He responded, less bewildered at my speaking by now.

 

With that, I heed his directions to the room. When I arrive at the door, I unlock it and enter. It is nothing I didn't expect. The room is relatively small, but it has just enough room for a table set under a window and chair, which are flanked to the left by a bed much too long for me. These are things, that up to this point, I had only read about. We didn't use beds back in the cave, we just slept on the cave floor next to each other.

 

I walk into the room, closing the door behind me. I set my knapsack down on the table, and jump onto the bed. From what I can see, the bed is made of hay stuffed in a large burlap bag with a cotton sheet over it, with the pillow being a smaller version of that. It feels very strange to be laying on something so soft. Despite its length, there's no room for my tail on the bed, so I end up leaving it sprawled off the side.

 

" _This is going to take some getting used to._ " I tell myself, not just thinking about the bed.

 

" _...this is really happening._ "

 

" _Gods, beds are nice to lay on._ " I think, drifting off to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 months is a while for only another 500 words; I guess procrastination gets the best of us. I have posted this with minimal proofreading, so forgive me if there's a mistake or something doesn't make sense. At any rate, I really want to write longer chapters. Also, happy Crumbus!

**Author's Note:**

> Too much internal Dialogue? Too wordy? Doesn't get to the point fast enough? Anything else wrong? General praise?  
> Tell me in the comments!


End file.
